far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Demnophi Planetary Militia
With the integration of A.C.R.E. assets across the sector after the audit, the duty to manage the governance of Demnoph fell to House Eridanus. With the successful deterrence of an embedded militia preventing landings on Tiber during the latest sector-spanning conflicts, the model of the Tiberian Planetary Militia was chosen to secure Demnoph from hostiles. With characteristic creativity in naming things, the Triumvirate of House Eridanus formed the Demnophi Planetary Militia (DPM) as a near perfect model of the Tiberian equivalent. The Rector of Demnoph (once appointed by the Vaultkeeper and confirmed by the Triumvirate) is the commander in chief of the DPM and they oversee the management of the various, Acquisitos, Celestious, Counts, and Viscounts in military office. Demnophi commoners of make up the bulk of the militia’s fighting force and do so both out of feudal obligations and as a way to help alleviate generations of inherited debt. For militia members, it is primarily a part-time gig, with membership in the militia often required by one’s landlord Structure The DPM uses the same organizational structure of the TPM, but its relative size to the population of the ecumenopolis is much less than the jungle planet. Counts and Viscounts of House Eridanus run the bureaucratic and logistic portions of the DPM with specialist Acquisitos and Celestious as commanders and pilots respectively. *Ranks above Assarius are limited to nobility but, in rare cases, exemplary Assarii who have served actively in the DPM and possess the requisite financial capital are invited to The Ritual of Eternal Spring and are promoted to the position of Denarius, but are legally not permitted to achieve any higher rank. C.O.R.E., the military forces of A.C.R.E., have been disbanded but a keen observer can spot former soldiers of the highly trained and well-equipped force rising to the rank of Assarius. and even Denarius, with ease. After a tenure in the DPM commoners also have the opportunity to petition their liege lord and their superiors in the DPM to be granted freeman status for the express purpose of joining either the Aquilan Legions or Deathless Conflict Solutions. Specializations The urban geography of Demnoph does not lend itself the traditional jungle-warfare that is in many ways mastered by the Tiberian militia, but a similar ethos of guerilla fighting is instilled in recruits of Demnoph’s guard. The primary specialization of Demnophi troops are as Medjay and Stratioti with classical Almogavar training absent. However, the Almogavar title is retained as a new title for a generic militia member replacing the old Condottiere. 'Almogavar' The classification for all non-specialized militia members. Many join the militia due to contractual obligations to their lord or to simply have access to better housing and job opportunities. In addition to service when called, Almogavar must perform regular training exercises and serve as diligent members of trapezium-watches. 'Medjay' While most of the time they serve as police officers and patrollers who keep the peace under Crux command, the Medjay specialize in riot control, closed-quarters-combat, and urban warfare. Training as a Medjay is treated as prestigious as one can earn a little extra when contracted out to House Crux 'Stratioti' Mobile police who patrol the streets and skies on hovercycles on behalf of House Crux. In case of invasion, the Stratioti serve as dragoons, mobilized infantry, and reconnaissance units judiciously using helicopters, grav-cars, and hovercycles. 'Amalgamar' Heavy drop assets, space marines, tanks and transports dropped from orbit or grav-transport. they are only to be deployed in instances of full-scale engagements or when a message needs to be sent. 'Rastris' Small groups of clandestine and special combat operatives, equivalent to SWAT operatives or Rangers. Category:House Eridanus Category:Demnoph